Truth or Dare
by A Girl Who Writes
Summary: It's Rebekah first time playing truth or dare. Caroline confessed and the original brothers walked into the room. Things could get intresting.
1. Chapter 1

Rebekah was tired to say the least. She was tired of being betrayed. She was tired of not knowing what was happening in this century. She was tired of being so serious.

She watched movies all the time and wished she could have some fun life the movie characters had with their friends. Which was yet another thing she was tired of, no friends to have fun with.

Simply she wanted to be fun and free. She got the perfect oppurtunity when Caroline came knocking at the Mikaelson mansion door.

_Knock, knock_ she heard which quickly turned into a loud bang. So she vamp sped down the stairs and opened it. To her suprise Caroline was there.

"Is Klaus here?" She asked.

"No. Want to come in and wait? He should be back soon." Rebekah stated.

The invitation came to Caroline's suprise but she said "Sure," and walked in.

About a half an hour of akward silence passed until Rebekah asked "Want to do something?"

"Um, sure. What?" Caroline replied.

"Well, I've always wanted to try out this game I've seen in some movies called 'Truth or Dare.'" Rebekah mummbled nervously.

"You've never played Truth or Dare?" Caroline asked horrified. Then she swiftly picked up her phone.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked confusedly.

"Calling reinforcements this is an emergency." Caroline said.

Promptly 7 minutes later the doorbell rang and Elena and Bonnie stepped in.

"We all know the rules, no backing out of a dare and always tell the truth or you shall be shunned." Elena stated and the game began.

"I'll go first." Bonnie volunteered. "Caroline truth or dare?"

"Dare." Caroline replied.

"I dare you to drink blood..." Bonnie started

"Easy." Caroline says.

"You didn't let me finish. Drink blood off of Rebekah's stomach." She finished.

"Eww, Bonnie!" Caroline yelled.

"Do it!" Elena laughed.

"What fun is this for me?" Rebekah pouted.

"It isn't. Truth or dare isn't always fun for everyone." Elena said.

Quickly Elena vamp sped to get a blood bag as Rebekah took off her shirt.

As soon as the blood was poured on Rebekah it was dranken quickly by Caroline who kept he control and was competely groosed out.

Rebekah tried to put on her shirt but was stopped by Bonnie who said. "All clothes stay off."

So Rebekah was left in the zebra stripped, pink and black Victoria's Secret bra.

"Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Dare." Elena quickly replied

"Okay Elena make out with Bonnie." Caroline said smiling at her revenge.

Bonnie hesisitated but Elena grabbed her and kissed her. At the end of thirty seconds when Caroline called time Rebekah was laughing her head, Elena and Bonnie had matching disgusted looks on their faces.

"Okay, Rebekah get naked and undress Caroline with your feet." Elena laughed.

"No way!" Rebekah said. "Do women of this Century have any decency?"

"Not us." Bonnie laughed.

"Now do it." she demanded

Rebekah swiftly undressed herself and had an impossible time undressing Caroline which resulted in laughter from all the girls.

Rebekah said "Truth or Dare, Bonnie?"

"Dare." Bonnie said.

"Okay for revenge now you have to get naked and undress Elna with _your_ feet." She said.

"Copy cat." Elena mumbled but the dare was proceeded with.

After that all four girls in the room were naked.

"Caroline truth or dare?" Bonnie asked expecting her to say dare.

"Truth." Caroline suprisingly replied

"Do you think Klaus is hot?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Caroline mumbled.

"I didn't quite hear that." Bonnie said.

"YES! I find the ancient sadistic fucked-up hybrid hot. Klaus is hot." Caroline finally admitted in a rather annoyed voice.

Then a "Congratulations brothe."r from a british accent was heard. As a grinning Klaus, laughing Kol and wide eyed Elijah walked in the four naked girls whom were all red faced especially Caroline.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on "Truth or Dare"_

_A "Congratulations brother" from a british accent was heard. As a grinning Klaus, laughing Kol, and wide eyed Elijah walked in the four naked girls whom were all red faced especially Caroline._

At first everyone was silent and nobody spoke but Kol's laughter still filled the room.

"Compelled people to open up a strip club while we we're gone?" Kol laughed.

"No!" Rebekah yelled. Normally she would have slapped Kol but she was naked so she settled for throwing a knife into his shoulder. This earned a cry from Kol.

"Compel them to be your friends?" He asked.

"No!" Caroline stepped in. "I came to talk to Klaus but he wasn't here so Rebekah invited me in and we we're sitting in akward silence. Then we got to talking and then I called my girls to play truth or dare. Then this happened."

"Come to tell me I'm hot love?" Klaus asked while still grinning.

"No!" Caroline denied.

"Um, this is kind of akward. Should we move to another room?" Elena interupted.

"Yes where should we all go?" Kol added.

"We?" Bonnie asked.

"We" Kol said gesturing to himself, Klaus, Elijah and the girls.

"Kol." Elijah warned though he was silent until then.

"Yes you to brother." Kol said.

"But-" Rebekah started.

Suprisingly it was Elena who said "It's a party let them play. Now Caroline I believe it was your turn."

"Hm, Elijah truth or dare?" Caroline asked.

"Truth." he said rather automatically.

"Of course brother never taking chances." Kol said.

"Who do you find most attractive in this room and why?" Caroline asked.

"Elena. She's compassionate, beautiful, and selfless." Elijah answered.

"Klaus?" He asked.

"Dare." Klaus answered.

"Dance." Elijah said.

"Seriously? That's so lame." Bonnie commented.

"Wait!" Elijah said. Nobody expectedd him to have a good dare he was to calm and never wanted to be wild.

"When I'm done with this I will dagger you." Klaus said to Elijah. Then Klaus stood up and started dancing Gangam Style. He looked like he had a load of shit in the pants or a five your old thant needed to pee.

The room erupted in laughter.

"Caroline." Klaus said.

"Dare." she said worrying what a truth might be.

"I dare you to kiss the person next you." He taunted.

Everyone expected Caroline to either jump into his arms and kiss him passionately or yell "GROSS!" She did neither. At this point the order of sitting was Elijah, Kol whom sat on seperate chairs Klaus who sat on a couch next to Caroline who sat next to Rebekah. On the floor sat Bonnie and then Elena who leaned against Elijah's chair. Instead Caroline leaned over and kissed Rebekah. The kiss was quick and barely anything another than akward because the two girl's brest hit as they both were still naked.

Then she looked and said "What? She is sitting next to me. Be more specific next time."

Klaus just looked extremely annoyed.

Then Caroline said "Elena."

"Dare." The girl responded.

"Make out with Elijah for thirty seconds." And so she did. At first the kiss was akward but then they got into it. Elijah clenched Elena's boobs as Elena's hands found his ass.

They heard mumbles but didn't care until they heard a high ptich noise that made them jump to the chair and fall to the ground in pain.

"Sorry but you wouldn't stop." Bonnie said apologetically. Elena just had a red face that matched Elijah's.

"Okay Elena pick me now and dare." Kol said.

"Nope Elijah." Elena responded.

"Are you bloody kiddng me?" Kol asked

"Nope." Elena said popping the "P" then turning to Elijah.

"Tr-" He started.

"Seriously brother just take a dare." Kol yelled.

"Fine dare." He said.

"Change into old 80's disco clothes and if you don't have any borrow from Rebekah." Elena laughed.

"Daggered during that decade." Rebekah reminded her while shooting Nik an angry glance.

"So where are we-" Kol started.

"Who said I don't have any?" A red-faced Elijah. Promptly he vamp sped up stairs and changed into his old blue disco outfit. The laughter took a solid five minutes to calm down.

Kol soon said "Elijah pick me if I don't get a turn I'll kill someone."

Then Caroline said "HOT SAUCE!"

Elena repeated "Hot sauce."

"What's hot sauce?" Elijah asked

"If you take to long somebody is allowed to call hot sauce and give you as well as everyone in the group a truthplus the amoun of people that mimick them in questioms that they all have to answer. The category is Rebekah's choice" Caroline explained.

"Sex." Rebekah answered.

"Why her?" Kol asked.

"Because I picked her." Caroline explained

"Who did you last sleep with?"

Kol- "Some drunk girl at the bar."

Rebekah- "Matt."

Elena- "WHAT? and Stefan."

Rebekah- "I've been sleeping with Matt."

Elena- "Seriously you didn't tell us?"

Klaus _mumbles_- "Hayley"

Caroline's face turned red with anger and jelousy.

Elijah-"A girl named Kate"

Elena felt a wave of jelousy hit her. Why did she feel that way? It's not like she and Elijah were a thing. Plus Elijah's sex life wasn't her business. He was original he probably hot horny like everyone else did but that though made her even more jealous. Plus she was with Stefan,

Kol- "How about you Bonnie?"

Bonnie- "Vergin."

Kol- "What?"

Bonnie- "I'm a fucking vergin. Okay?"

Kol- "Obviously not fucking."

At that everyone burst into laughter.

Caroline- "When did you lose your verginity and to who?"

Elijah- "21 to Tatia"

Caroline- "The original doppleganger?" She recalled hearing the story from Stefan.

Elijah nodded.

Klaus- "17 to a girl named Annabelle."

Klaus got angry at the mention of the other hybrid's name and was in fact pissed off.

Rebekah- "15 to a werewolf named Abraham."

Elena- "16 to Matt."

Kol- "I can't remember a time where I was a vergin."

Bonnie- "Still a vergin." Kol made is silent vow by the end of the night that would be changed.

"Okay hot sauce is over. Elijah are you ready?" Caroline asked.

"Rebekah truth or dare." Elijah asked.

"Dare."

"Call that Matt boy and tell him you've decided to go into prosititution and ask him if he wants you or wants to join you." Elijah said.

Nobody could believe what they just heard. Did Elijah actually give good dare?

**And so the game continues...**


	3. Chapter 3

_.reviously on Truth or Dare:_

_"Rebekah truth or dare." Elijah asked._

_"Dare."_

_"Call that Matt boy and tell him you've decided to go into prosititution and ask him if he wants you or wants to join you." Elijah said._

_Nobody could believe what they just heard. Did Elijah actually give good dare?_

"Fine." Rebekah said hastily "Can I borrow someone's phone?"

"Here." Elena said handing her her's.

After a few rings Matt picked up.

"Hey Elena." He said.

"Actually It's Rebekah."

"Where's Elena?"

"Just hanging out."

"What do you want Rebekah?"

"Well I have a err...service you might want?" Rebekah answered.

"What Rebekah?" Matt asked

"Sex...prostitution to be more accurate...that is if you want me." She responded.

"Is this some weird way of making fun of those who are stuck here?" Matt asked, offended.

"No, but if you don't have any money maybe we can both sell three ways." Rebekah said.

With that Matt hung up on her.

The room instantly burst out laughing.

"I thought you we're the honorable brother." Bonnie said to Elijah.

"I am. That is why I will talk to that Mr. Donovan and explain what happened." Elijah said.

Rebekah sighed in relief.

"NO WAY! Another rules of truth or dare, no telling outsider's what's happened." Caroline said.

"Miss Caroli..." Elijah started.

"NO!" Caroline said firmly.

"If you disobey the rules I will dagger you brother." Klaus said.

"I've said this once and I'll say it again, enough with the dagger threats brother. They are truly getting old." Kol laughed

Next, "Caroline." Rebekah said

"Truth."

"I dare you to call that hybrid that your dating and break up." Rebekah said.

"Fine." Then with that Caroline dialed the number and Klaus's phone rang.

"Klaus I'm breaking up with you." She said

"I am broken Caroline." Klaus joked "After this game we shall be back together."

Bonnie and Elena just stood wide eyed. "Caro-" Bonnie and Elena both began yelling.

"What? You're honestly going to criticize for going out with Klaus. Elena you have both Salvatore brothers as your literal lackeys and your trailing both of them without choosing. And Bon you hardly talk to me. After Tyler cheated on me neither of you were there and to busy with your own lives for me. After he and the wolf-slut got in on, I was heartbroken and Klaus was the only one there for me." Caroline finished.

"Care we were just going to ask why you didn't tell us. It's no secret we hate Klaus but you are the most critical person I know in some ways but also the most understanding. If you see something good in Klaus then according to girl code I must support you." Elena said.

"Yeah we love you Care." Bonnie said.

The girls all hugged until Rebekah said "Girl code?"

"You'll learn. Though girl code states all girls must be in for group hugs so get in here." Caroline demanded.

Then all the girls gave each other a huge hug. Though it wasn't a tight embrace apteral they were still naked.

Then Kol cleared his throat and all the girls sat back in there seats.

"Klaus truth or dare." Caroline began.

"Truth." Klaus said surprising everyone.

How many..." Caroline began before being interrupted by Kol.

"Tell the strip club story." Kol said.

"Only Caroline can make me tell that and she wouldn't." Klaus responded while his eyes became like daggers.

"Actually I want to hear this story for myself." Caroline said.

"The year was 1977 I was a bit drunk and felt bored..." Klaus began.

"A bit?! You were bloody, 100%, without a doubt, completely and utterly wasted. If he was human he would have been dead." Kol interrupted.

"Anyway. I got a job. At a strip club anyway I became a male stripper and I saw Elijah I was so embarrassed that I might have killed the club owner and a few other people." Klaus

"What?! Elijah was at a male strip club." Elena laughed.

"The Elijah part is new to me too." Kol chuckled.

"I was doing business." Elijah said.

"What kind of business?" Kol asked.

"Anyway Niklaus don't you need to dare someone." Elijah said trying to avoid the question.

"Okay. Elijah truth or dare." Klaus asked.

"Dare." Elijah said knowing it would be bad but he couldn't risk his secret being told.

"I dare you to tell what you were doing there." Klaus demanded. He wanted to know what his brother was doing at a strip club.

"I..." Elijah began with his usual composure.

Then the doorbell rang and Kol jumped up to answer it. Elijah literally sighed in relief.

As Kol opened the door he saw Matt Donovan. Then the room heard him say, "Is Rebekah here?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Aishani108 who sent me a PM asking for an update. Without her this fanfic would have been long forgotten.**_

_**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, read, followed, and favorited**__** this story.**_

_**Sorry it took a long time for me to update I'll be quicker next time.**_

_**BTW I'm looking for a beta reader to read over this fanfic and future chapters which will be sent to him or her prior to publication. This person will get to submit ideas for the story and correct for grammar. PM me if your interested.**_

_**Until next time...  
**__**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**A Girl Who Writes**_


	4. POLL ANNOUNCEMENT

**I've put up a poll on my profile to see ships people want in the story.**

**Go now to vote.**

**XOXOXOXO,**

**A Girl Who Writes**


	5. Co-Writer?

Hello People,

Sorry that I haven't update in a very long time which is why I'm looking for a co-writer to help me write the rest of the story. I'm open to anyone who is interested. The will be fully credited in helping me write this story.

If anyone is interested PM me or just review. ("Please, please, please." She begs getting down on her knees.)

XOXO,

A Girl Who Writes


	6. Chapter 4

**_Short Quick Chapter! Sorry for the delay. Life's been hectic lately. Another chapter will be posted tomorrow._**

_Previously on Truth or Dare..._

_Then the doorbell rang and Kol jumped up to answer it. Elijah literally sighed in relief._

_As Kol opened the door he saw Matt Donovan. Then the room heard him say, "Is Rebekah here?"_

"M... M...Matt what the hell are you doing here?" Rebekah started.

"Rebekah, is that any way to speak to you boy toy?" Kol asked sarcastically. Rebekah's cheeks burned a bright red.

As Matt glanced around the room, he said "I got a weird call from my girlfriend, YOU, about prostitution and came here to see if she was okay. What's happening?"

Recall, that the girls were all naked after the events of Chapter 1 and 2 so Matt's shock was not an understatement.

"Truth or Dare." Klaus said.

"NOW ELIJAH!" Kol said, turning the attention to his brother...

**To be continued...**


End file.
